Hamura Ōtsutsuki
was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎, the twin brother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; both of whom were the first two born with the ability to wield chakra. Hamura was also the ancestor of the Hyūga clan and the founder of the shinobi of the moon. Background Hamura was born the younger of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's twin sons, the first humans to be born with chakra. When Kaguya realised both Hamura and Hagoromo also had the ability to wield chakra, Kaguya — as the Ten-Tails — tried to forcibly reclaim her chakra out of rage and jealousy. Eventually, Hagoromo and Hamura succeeded in defeating and sealing her within Hagoromo. Some time later, Hagoromo created the tailed beasts and extracted the Ten-Tails' skeleton from his body and sealed it into the moon, resulting in his death. Before his brother's demise, Hamura and the rest of the clan departed to the moon, in order to guard his mother's sealed remains, though not before receiving instructions from his brother to wait for a full millennium and observe mankind.Fourth Databook, pages 216-217 Hamura eventually died, and the clan dwindled until only Toneri Ōtsutsuki survived by the time 1000 years had passed. Personality Hamura was a man who believed in peace and freedom opting to seal away his own mother, ending her reign of terror. Also, he was very dutiful, as he remained on the moon to guard Kaguya's sealed body. Appearance Hamura was a tall man with featureless white eyes and horn-like protrusions on his forehead inherited from his mother. He also had no eyebrows and long white hair with bangs combed to the left side of his face, and a single chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He had his sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. He also had a dark crescent-moon representing Yin mark in his left palm. In his old age, his appearance was very frail, his ribcage was slightly visible, and he had deep wrinkles in his face and his once white hair had turned grey. He wore a white kimono with a black wide collar ceremonial kimono, with a light green sash tied over his right shoulder. Abilities One of the most powerful figures in history, he was able to defeat the Ten-Tails in battle together with his brother. In battle, Hamura wielded a sword with presumable proficiency as well as a shakujō.Chapter 670, page 11 He was also noted to have inherited his mother's powerful chakra and wielded the Six Paths Yin Power in his left hand that he used in combination with Hagoromo's Six Paths Yang Power to seal the Ten-Tails into the core of the Chibaku Tensei.Chapter 690, page 4 Like his brother, Hamura's chakra was also powerful enough to transcend time, even centuries after his death. Through this, Hamura was able to meet with Hinata and bestow upon her the power to destroy the Tenseigan altar.The Last: Naruto the Movie Dōjutsu Byakugan As a wielder of the Byakugan, Hamura had access to the standard abilities of the dōjutsu such as: a near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision, and the ability to see the chakra pathway system amongst other abilities. Tenseigan At some point before his death, Hamura had awoken the Tenseigan in his own eyes and before his death he sealed them in the Energy Vessel, which the Ōtsutsuki‎‎ clan would use as a weapon to fight each other or their other enemies, and later would be used to pull the moon down to Earth after Toneri Ōtsutsuki‎‎ misinterpreted Hamura's celestial decree. Truth-Seeking Ball Hamura also had the ability to manifest Truth-Seeking Balls,Chapter 670, page 11Chapter 690, page 4 which are composed of the five elemental nature transformations, Yin–Yang ReleaseChapter 689, page 7 and the Six Paths Sage Chakra.Chapter 674, pages 9-10 Positioned in a curved formation, he typically wielded a black shakujō. Part II Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie An elderly Hamura, alongside his deceased clansmen, appeared before Hinata Hyūga to discuss how she, as the , was the only one capable of destroying the Energy Vessel, which was being used to control the moon by his descendant Toneri after misinterpreting his will. With that, he transferred his own power to Hinata to give her the ability to resist Toneri's chakra orb as well as the power to destroy the Energy Vessel. Legacy Before going to the moon, his bloodline continued through which eventually would become the Hyūga clan and the Byakugan was also passed down to them. His descendants within the Ōtsutsuki clan also acquired the Byakugan, only they sealed their eyes in the Energy Vessel. The branch family of his descendants and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Toneri Ōtsutsuki, misinterpret his celestial decree while trying to punish mankind for abusing chakra and using it to wage wars.The Last: Naruto the Movie Quotes * (To Hinata Hyūga) "Byakugan Princess. Do not let the world my elder brother created come to an end."The Last: Naruto the Movie References id:Hamura Ōtsutsuki pl:Hamura Ōtsutsuki